When the Joker met the Slayer
by rikkukirst
Summary: She slays the undead creatures of the night in Gotham City. Simple Enough. So what happens when she meets Him. He's Evil, Corrupt but..dammit Human. Slayer's arent allowed to kill humans. But Joker's can break Slayers. Both in body, and heart.. Please R
1. Meeting

_Kirsty's Note:_

_ Welcome to my Dark Knight fic-! _

_Tru is the Gotham Vampire Slayer by night, copywriter assistant by day. She's supposed to slay the creatures of the night, dusting them one by one. Whilst Batman deals with the humans.  
_

_But what happens when she meets the most sinister creature of the night only to find out...he's human? A human that not even Batman can take down.  
_

_She can't kill him, but he can kill her._

_The Joker and the Slayer - They're not quite enemies but there is something they do share..._

_Please R&R - I love the Joker and so have done my best with his mannerisms, please let me know what you think!_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Dark Knight or its characters. I own Tru. Although I wouldn't mind owning the Joker...mMMm *ahem anyways...**_

When the Joker met the Slayer

-------------------

Chapter 1

_Meeting_

--------------------

A cackle of manic laughter rang through the darkest alleys of Gotham. The Joker and his cronies had had a successful night. First they done up a couple of stores downtown, then caused havoc by car racing down busy streets.

The smell of danger was in the air and they were high just living off the frenzied screams of Gotham's nearby citizens.

In his infamous blue shirt, green waistcoat and painted smiling face, the Joker grinned hysterically as he leaned out of the speeding car.

Listen to all the screaming people…he licked his lips in delight It's a beautiful sound.

Laughing again he pointed upwards, "Back to the ranch boys!" he sang as the car turned towards home.

It was like this most nights, as the politicians appeared on broadcasts promising "a brighter future for Gotham" with the arrival of a potential new candidate, the Joker seemed intent on wreaking havoc into the hearts of the people living here. Even the Batman seemed to be having trouble dealing with the eccentric newcomer. The new whisperings around Gotham seemed to be making out that Batman had finally met his match. What with this and the new DA taking on campaigns in the fight for justice, the people of Gotham had enough to talk about.

But unknown to the politicians and the innocent people of Gotham, Evil itself had made a home in Gotham long before any of these criminals had stepped a foot into the city limits.

Creatures of the night had been making a nest here for centuries, but unlike the other criminals, placing them behind bars wasn't punishment enough for them.

The only way to stop vampires was to slay them.

And there was only one person who could do that.

--------

Tru banged her head on her desk again…and again…and again.

_OK that last one hurt._

She rubbed the front of her head, "stupid table, stupid table in a stupid office with a stupid…but ooh sooo cute boss."

Gazing at the _Wayne Enterprises_ sign on the door she sighed. It was a Thursday, 5pm on the dot. Which mean only half an hour to go before she got to go home. That meant by the time she got home she'd have about 14 hours before she had to come back to start a nine and a half hour shift all over again.

Ooh the life of a junior office assistant.

Not that she hated working her job, she just hated the way she was treated by all the gorgeous supermodel slim associates who kept walking by with their uber deluxe Starbucks skinny lattes and Chanel suits.

She had been working there eleven months as a copywriter assistant and not so much as a whiff of a promotion had been headed her way.

Her immediate boss Davina, a snooty pearl wearing thirty-something be-atch smirked at Tru from her luxurious oakwood desk and marched towards her.

Davina never walked, she preferred to remind others of her presence with a firm solid march. Except when Mr Wayne paid a rare visit where she took a break from her dragon self and _swayed _and just positively _oozed_ charm, "Why Yes Bruce, I am in _complete acquiescence_ of your opinion" she would say with a stupid schoolgirl giggle.

Tru would just roll her eyes.

Smothering a yawn Tru took a quick glance at the office wall clock.

_5:15_

_Oh god hurry up…_

"Truuu" she drawled and smiled that sickly sweet smile she did when she needed Tru to do something a few minutes before she got to go home.

_Which funnily enough happens to be quite a lot._

Tru gave a smile back at her, also sickly sweet, "Yes Davina what can I do for you…._now_" she muttered the last part under her breath.

"I need these filed before you go home," dropping the sweet act she dropped about 140 pounds of paper on the peanut sized desk. "And don't forget to label them this time, See ya tomorrow! Oh and before I forget-" She paused and plastered on another fake smile, "Not _too_ much wild partying tonight darrling, we have a early conference meeting at 8am sharp. The coffee needs to be there before the clients! Ta-ra!" and with that she disappeared.

"Too much wild partying?" True sighed as he opened the bottom drawer of her desk and reached into the back. She pulled out a stake.

She smiled sadly, "Not much chance of that."

----

Fuck it was cold.

Tru zipped up her hoodie tighter to her neck and slapped her leather trouser-clad legs to keep them warm.

_Why can't vampires and demons migrate south for the winter?_

_Like really…really south._

She strolled away from the main streets and headed into the Narrows, the bad bad part of town. Patrolling was a pain in the ass in the winter. Not only did it get dark majorly early, but the cold just made it so much of a chore.

"If only vampires could just be jailed, it'd make things so much easier" she grumbled, "then the politicians could stop pretending they didn't exist and Batman could deal with them himself."

Truth was the politicians really did ignore the vamps. They didn't know how to deal with those creatures of the night since jailing them hadn't been that effective. Somehow they seemed to break out and start snacking away at everyone. Batman was pretty useless against them too since it would kinda break his 'no killing' rule. The only way to deal with this was to cover up the evidence and hide it from the good people of Gotham.

_Sometimes I really hate rules_.

God she was grumbling a lot tonight, usually her adrenaline would be rushing through her veins right about now, warming her up and forgetting she was cold.

But tonight was different.

With the Joker's face plastered all over the news, Tru couldn't help but feel a bit put out. She staked vampires pretty much every night, she did her job. Why was this new guy keeping everyone on their toes? He was _human for_ christs sake, surely an easy job for the Batman.

The fact that he was still at large made even the Slayer nervous._ What am I supposed to do if I meet him? Can't stake him that's for sure._

Despite the fact no one knew of the Slayer's existence in Gotham, she still felt like there was an unspoken deal between her and the Batman. He captured the bad human guys, while her job was to slay the non-human and whatever other type of evil made its way into the city. No other human criminal had made such a scandal in the city before.

For some reason she felt a little…excited by it all.

_It's been kinda normal lately…boring normal. Maybe it's time someone new came in and shook things up._

"Oh for gods sake Tru" she mentally shook herself, "you shouldn't be thinking things like that." She zipped her hoodie even higher and crossed her arms over her chest to keep warm. She checked out her watch, _9:35._

"Right that's it, I'm freezing my butt off, I'm heading back." she turned around and started to head home. A hot chocolate and a chocolate chip cookie were calling out to her at her from dinky little apartment.

_Hang on._

She tensed as she felt the familiar tingling up and down her spine. It was her Slayer-sense kicking in, warning her that something not so human was nearby.

She reached into the back of her trousers and gently touched the stake for reassurance. A slight scuffling noise could be heard north west from her position, turning around once more she began to run in a smooth, steady, ground-eating lope. Increased speed was one of the more attractive traits that came with the slayer package.

Noises.

People shouting.

A scream.

Tru heard them all before she got there.

_Anywhere there's carnage and murder, you'll find me._ She thought grimly.

She stayed out of sight just for a moment to assess the situation, she saw immediately two vampires both leering at a young girl, she looked no older than Tru. They had backed the girl into a corner by a dumpster, the girl was crying, She held out her handbag in desperation, "please take anything you want….just please…"

The two vampires looked at each other and laughed, Tru knew exactly what they were after. One of them grabbed the girl by the neck as the other held her arms down, the girl screamed.

_There's my cue_

Tru leaped straight in executing a perfect roundhouse kick knocking one of the vampires on the ground. She raised the stake and dusted him before he even got up. She jumped up, the adrenaline had finally arrived, making her veins buzz with excitement.

"Yknow," she walked up to the remaining vampire and kicked him straight in the groin, "I never understood why you guys _always_ go for young innocent girls," she rolled her eyes as the vampire went straight down, "you should know by now that they scream the loudest." As he got up, she kicked him straight in the face, smirking a little when she heard his nose break.

She reached into her back pocket and retrieved her stake, she spun round behind him and twisted his arm behind his back. She felt satisfied when he growled in pain but he also wore a grin on his bumpy face.

"I'm not quite sure what you're so happy about, you're about to become kitty litter" the Slayer chirped, she glanced quickly up to check on the girl who was….gone.

_Damn_ Tru thought, _stupid innocents_

Angry she twisted his arm further, "Ok since the girl I am supposed to be saving has run off, I'm gonna make this quick." she was about to puncture his heart when the vamp spoke again, "You won't beat him" he mocked, "he's not like us. He'll have your blood Slayer" he hissed through razor sharp teeth.

Tru had no idea what he was talking about, but she refused to be distracted. Quick as lightening she plunged the stake through his unbeating heart, coughing a little as he exploded in a cloud of dust.

_He'll have your blood._

She pondered over what he meant, but there was another scream.

"God why does this have to happen when I start thinking about cookies" she gritted her teeth as she ran towards the sound.

Surprise, the runaway had run straight into the arms of another undead creature. Tru sighed as she kicked the vampire in the face. Turning around she pointed a finger at the girl, "Stay. Right There." she ordered. Too late, she saw the girls face blanch and Tru braced herself for pain.

She found herself on the floor, head pounding from a punch from the vampire who was now straddling her and trying in vain to bite her.

"Die Slayer," the vamp growled as he leant down towards her neck. Anger rushed through Tru like wildfire, "You die first," she hissed back as she head butted his nose. Blood poured from it as the vampire howled. "God I love doing that," Tru grinned as she sat up grabbed the stake and pierced it through the ugly creatures heart.

_3 in one night, not bad. _Tru dusted herself off and turned around to-

"Fuck sake!" she stamped her foot. The runaway had….runaway again. "Stupid people are never gonna learn." She bent down to pick up her stake when she heard clapping.

Slow methodical clapping.

She turned around quickly but saw nothing.

"That was…truuuly splendid" a praising scratchy voice came out from the darkness. Tru peered hard and was able to make out….a figure.

Two figures.

More came out.

Make that about five.

_Oh this doesn't look good._

Tru felt her slayer instincts kick in again when she finally recognised the man with the voice. He came out from the shadows and stared at her, his painted face leering at her from underneath his curly hair.

"You're the Joker" Tru felt her heart kick against her ribs, never in a million years did she _actually _think she would get to meet him.

She also didn't think she'd be this nervous when she did.

"Aw lads," the Joker threw his hands up in the air and smiled even wider, "I'm officially famous…isn't…that…dandy?" he took a step closer to the Slayer. Instinctively Tru took a step back.

But the smile didn't leave his face, instead he cocked his head to the side and stared her up and down, slowly licking his painted lips as he did so.

"Well now missy…" he gestured to where the dusted vampire had straddled her a few moments earlier, "you ah…wanna tell me where you learned how you do _that_?"

Tru didn't take her gaze off his, _So what am I supposed to say now? Fuck I never thought I'd meet him, let alone have a conversation with him!_

Despite him being human, she felt…power exuding from all around him. He was well dressed and his attire suited him. She licked her dry lips and instinctively went to reach around to touch her stake.

_No no no don't do that._

She managed to stop her hand from moving but she swore she felt the Joker's eyes briefly flick down to her twitching hand.

"I uh….I'm a black belt in karate." she fibbed, almost buckling under the pressure of keeping her eyes on his. His gaze was piercing, even though he held no expression now, she felt as if he was stripping her naked simply from looking at her.

His curiosity got the better of him, he smacked his lips in satisfaction and looked down at the ground for a second. "And ah…" he flipped his gaze up to hers and stared at her levelly, "you telling' me you learned how to run like the wind in ka-ra-te too?" he laughed breathlessly and clapped his hands together, his cronies followed suit and began to laugh along with him.

Quick as a flash the Joker pulled out a gun and shot one of them in the head without tearing his gaze from Tru's.

Tru's heart stopped.

The lackey slumped in a heap on the concrete.

The Joker tutted several times and tapped his feet on the floor in impatience, to Tru it seemed everything he did was sped up as if he were in a movie and the tape had been fast forwarded.

"I…don't think that was funny, y'know people can be soo _rude," _he move his head from side to side and smiled when he felt a satisfying pop in his neck, "_Someone…_obviously wasn't brought up properly" he tutted again and grinned at the Slayer as if he was sharing a private joke.

"Buut…" he tapped the gun against his cheek as if he were in deep thought, his gaze was still firmly on Tru's, "I can tell that you're like me." he grinned, "we _both_ know what's out there, and it's scary. Naughty little kiddies who run away from home deserve to be eaten by the…big bad monsters," he giggled, a frenzied giggle with a touch of menace, "but I'm curious." he cocked his head again, all trace of a smile vanished from his face. "It seems…you got something…different from everyone else…I wonder" he started to grin as he took the shotgun from his shoulder and pointed it at…her.

"Seems you can run faster than a bullet…but girly" she heard him cock it, and she tensed when he smile a little secret smile, "…can you dodge one?"

Without a moments hesitation Tru ran. Her long legs ate up the ground and she was out of the alleyway before he fired.

She was fast.

But not quite fast enough as she felt the bullet tear through her shoulder. Any normal human would have been on the floor from the impact, but the Slayer inside her forced her to keep going.

She didn't stop, or even turn around until she reached her apartment. She allowed herself to turn around to make sure no one was following her, but she knew she was safe. The Joker might be ruthless, but even he couldn't beat her for speed.

She grabbed her shoulder and clenched her teeth in agony, it was gonna hurt like hell for a few days.

But she was alive.

For now

--------------------------------------

_So how did I do? I was going to make this a one shot but I think there's potential here perhaps? If anyone agrees please let me know! LOVE the Joker ^-^_


	2. Keeping Him Hidden

_A/N: I am so pleased with all the reviews! You guys are so great! Thanks to everyone who did, you know who you are. I'm glad the beginning sparked a bit of interest ^.^ Anyways on to the next chapter, ooh by the way **guardnexus** Don't worry, no way was I gonna leave that important character out :P _

_Here's more for you...I hope the spark stays :)....as you know...I don't own the Joker..wish I did...cos HRMPPHHHH...._

When the Joker met the Slayer

--------------------

Chapter 2

_Keeping Him Hidden_

--------------------

"she got away….she got away?…how did she do it…how how how?…who is she…_what_ is she…demon? No no no course not…" he was mumbling to himself and pacing around his room as fast as he ever had done. For three days he had been twitching more than usual, and if his cronies so much had looked at him funny he blew their head off with his shotgun.

Not surprisingly they were becoming extremely nervous around him.

On the fourth day they brought news.

"Uh Boss?" one of his lackeys tapped nervously on his door, "We ah- we found something you might be interested in."

For a minute there was no reply and as the lackey stood there he felt a little foolish. What if the boss wasn't in there, what if he hadn't heard him? What if he was standing by ready to blow his brains out because it was fun?

He gulped and was about to tap again when the door flew open and a blur of purple and green shot by him without so much as a glance.

When he arrived into the reception area of the dilapidated warehouse, he saw four of his men standing around pointing their guns at someone tied to a wooden chair and struggling.

The Joker smiled for the first time in four days, but then again seeing anybody tied up and in pain was usually enough to make him grin.

"Well well, what have you brought me boys?" he threw his hands out in an expectant gesture and pointed to the prisoner, "What is he? No no no lemme guess-" he put his hands quickly to stop anyone interrupting, "he's her…father! Ah no, he's too young…uhh brother? Boyfriend? Is he-"

"Ah boss," one of the cronies cleared his throat, praying as he did so he would get to keep his brains, "he ain't a human. He's a vampire."

The Joker looked stunned, "A vampire? You mean of the bumpy headed variety?"

The men nodded.

He cocked his head and tapped his finger against his painted cheek, "how come I been in this city a week and I have yet to meet one of them? Hm?" he cocked a brow in their direction which made them back away a little, "Well?"

"Well ah boss you see-" the crony noticed the finger tapping quickened and hastily sped up, "I guess they unsure bout ya y'know? They keep to themselves, say they don't get involved with humans, unless you know it's to ah…-"

"-eat them?" the Joker finished with a another raised brow.

The crony nodded obediently.

"Well this _is_ interesting," the Joker stepped up to the vampire, whose eyes were golden with rage, the Joker grinned. "Now you're gonna tell me-" he bent down to the vampires level and grinned like a Cheshire cat, seeing that the vampires eyes widened at the close up view of his scars the Joker waved, "Hiya."

He took out a blade and began tapping it against his own palm, "Where were we-? Oh! Right, I remember" he began tapping faster, "I was gonna extract some…_information_ from ya. Forcibly or not, I'm not really that bothered." he shrugged his shoulders eccentrically and rolled his eyes at his own humour.

The vampire didn't look scared enough for him, especially when he spoke in a raspy voice, "You don't scare me…freak." he spat out the last word and smiled without humour, "I eat your kind for breakfast, no way am I giving you nothing."

The Joker sighed and shook his head as if he were a headmaster speaking to a naughty child, "Ok then, I do see your _point_," at that he gave a grunt as he got up off his knees and _hmmmed_ for a second, as if he were pondering something. "OK we can play it your way then" with a flash he kicked the vampire roughly off the wooden chair. Picking it up he bashed it forcefully on the ground. The chair splintered and broken as if it were a delicate piece of china. The only thing left in the Jokers hand was a splintered wooden leg. The lackies around him took a step back, despite them holding guns.

"Y'know what's really…interesting?" he leaned forward and brandished the splintered leg in front of the vampire, who now started to look panicked, "I saw a little girly using something very similar to this on someone who looked…remarkably like you the other night. I dunno maybe he was your brother or something," the Joker shrugged amicably and held it a little closer, "and y'know what?…that vampire had exactly the same expression as you do right now. Now isn't that…quaint?"

The vampire was silent as if he was pondering on something.

"Now," the Joker settled down and started to fiddle with his makeshift toy, "_I _want_ you_ to tell me…do you know who she might be? She's pretty nifty, dodged a bullet...well…almost" he sniggered at his own joke.

The vampires eyes widened, "You killed the Slayer?"

This got the Joker's attention, "Slayer?"

The vampire looked like he wasn't going to say anything further, but relented when he saw him coming his way again, "Yeah the Slayer. Bitch turns up every night and hunts us down. She's depleted our numbers in the last year, none of us can relax anymore y'know? It's hurtin' us big time."

The Joker sat back on his knees and looked enthralled, as if he was captivated. "Tell me more…"

_So I was right…she is…special._

Later on in his study, the Joker sat in his swirly leather armchair, rocking back and forth as he gazed at the wooden chair leg twirling in his hands.

_The Slayer_

_One girly in every generation…_

His thoughtful expression turned into a smile.

He was going to have to meet her again.

-------

"Tru! What the hell happened to you?"

Tru turned around quickly at the voice but wished she hadn't when she felt her shoulder scream at the movement.

"I er…fell over" was all she said, smiling weakly at the still sleepy intruder.

Well not so much intruder, as her flatmate Lissy, the kindest sweetest girl she'd ever met. Although right now she looked pretty foreboding as she stared in horror at Tru's injured shoulder which had stained her shirt crimson red.

"Wait, don't touch it" Lissy ordered Tru to take off her shirt while she went to the kitchen, "I'll get the first aid kit."

"Really Lis, it's not necessary it's just a scratch." Tru begged but Lissy was having none of it.

"Take it off Tru" she returned with the kit and opened it. Removing all the relevant medical supplies she waited patiently as Tru took off her shirt.

"So what really happened?"

Tru sighed, determined not to tell the horrifying truth she said the most obvious thing she could think of.

"Vampire"

Lissy nodded as she started to expertly examine the wound.

Good thing for Tru her flatmate knew she was the Slayer, there was only so many excuses you could use for coming in at all times of night covered in blood and demon gore.

"So how many vampires have guns?" Lissy asked nonchalantly, she held out a pair of tweezers in front of Tru, they were holding a blood stained bullet.

Tru winced, "uh you know you'd be surprised, these days they'll use anything to kill me"

Lissy frowned, "the wounds pretty deep True, but since the bullet didn't go all the way through I'm guessing you must have been on the move or something, or at least far away from them. Now since I also know you don't run away from vampires a lot, I'm gonna take a wild stab in the dark and say not vampire, or at least something you don't want to tell me." she cocked her head and looked at her friend inquisitively through clever green eyes, "What's going on?"

Tru rubbed her throbbing temples, slaying always seem to give her a headache and smile a stiff smile at her friend, "Really Lis, this vampire just got cocky, one minute we were fighting, next thing I knew he pulled out a shotgun and started firing at me, running away seemed the most sensible option." she frowned as she gently touched her shoulder, "guess even I can't dodge bullets either."

Lissy looked at her friend worriedly, she didn't believe a word, but she knew if Tru didn't tell her then she couldn't push it. "Well at least tell Marianna, she's master of all things demon she should be able to help, even if I can't." Lissy looked a bit put out when she stopped speaking and Tru couldn't help but give her a hug, "I promise I'll report this to her ok? Now off to bed with you, this must be the third time this week I've woken you up with Slayer stories." she grinned as Lissy reluctantly gave a smile back. Clearing up the bandages Lissy turned around and pointed a finger at Tru, "Now no touching the dressing and don't get it wet for a while ok? For at least three days" she ordered.

Tru grinned back, "No worries, I'll be healed in two."

Lissy smiled and waved goodnight before heading out the room. Tru sighed and thought about calling Marianna, but her head and shoulder hurt too much.

_I'll go see her tomorrow, whether I'll tell her what really happened is another story._

Tru wished she didn't have to tell anyone, but Marianna was there to help after all.

_But what on Earth can a Watcher do about a Joker?_

_He'll have your blood_

Tru could see herself tossing and turning in her bed, but there was no way of waking up.

She saw a flash of green, and a stench of kerosene burnt her nostrils, she heard screaming. No one in particular, but just insistent screaming and shouting, people were running, her heart was pumping painfully and her adrenaline was rushing but all she could feel was…him.

She saw him, only metres away with his shotgun held comfortably in his hands. He leered his grin at her and mouthed a sentence. Although she couldn't hear him, she knew what he was saying. The words wrapped their way around her and she could feel his essence consume her. It was so thick she could taste it….it tasted like….evil.

_I'll dance on your grave Slayer, I'll dance while you burn. You'll be mine and I'll be…you…_

_I'll find you._

Tru rang the intercom for the luxurious apartments her Watcher lived at. She looked around while she waited. Marianna lived in the good part of town, there were healthy looking green trees along the sidewalks, and kids weren't afraid to play out by themselves here. It looked like a place only the most refined criminal would wander, but she knew that was a lie. In Gotham criminals were everywhere, even though they had a mask wearing superhero to save them.

It seemed a sad place for Gotham right now.

The buzz of the intercom interrupted her thoughts and made her jump, "Yes?" the softly spoken but clipped tones of British accent came through the speaker, "Marianna it's me, Tru" Tru added just in case, in Gotham, trust was sparse and you had to be clear who you were talking to you before you let anyone in to your house.

"Oh Tru, please come on up" the bell rung again and Tru hurriedly let herself in.

The apartment was rich in mahogany and pine, and Tru could practically hear the kettle brewing as she stepped in.

"Tru! How lovely to see you, Tea?" her Watcher asked her before Tru had time to even think of a reply, instead she smiled and nodded and watched as the older lady got out two china cups.

Marianna, although she was in her mid forties, she held an elegant air about her. She looked like she had just stepped out of the pages of an English girls boarding school story. Her long russet hair was neatly pulled back into a sophisticated chignon and her eyes were brown and soft. She was the embodiment of a British upper class lady, except she was living in Gotham.

"So Tru how did patrolling go last night?" her Watcher asked as she placed the tray on the table.

Tru resisted the temptation to start playing with her bandage which she had hidden under her leather jacket. "It was…uneventful" she winced at the blatant lie but she kept her face passive as she drunk her tea.

Marinna looked at the Slayer thoughtfully, "Is that why you came all the way before work? To tell me that nothing happened?"

_Oh. Good Point._

"Nah I didn't mean it was a _complete_ boredom-fest, I just thought I'd let you know that it went OK. I slayed three vamps, which y'know wasn't bad. So all in all, pretty good" Tru noticed the older woman didn't look too convinced so she hid her face by making a show of drinking.

"So I take it you didn't slay the vampire wielding the shot gun who gave you the shoulder injury?"

Tru's eyes widened, How did she-

_Oh._

"Lissy told you didn't she." it wasn't a question and Marianna knew it.

The older woman gave an apologetic smile, "she phoned me early this morning, she only did it because she thought you would neglect to inform me. Which in her defence, she was correct. Wasn't she?" the Watcher smiled at Tru, and Tru knew she was beaten.

"Yeh ok, there was no weapon wielding vampire." Tru nodded affirmation at that but then hesitated. For some reason she really didn't want to tell anyone about what happened last night. Meeting him…getting shot by him…._dreaming_ about him made her feel so…dirty. She hated that feeling, the feeling of being powerless. It was not what a Slayer should feel, and it certainly wasn't something she wanted her Watcher to think either. But still, it felt wrong to lie to her. Maybe there was someway to sort of _change_ the truth a little, just a little, just so she wouldn't have to mention-

"Oh sorry to change the subject ever so quickly, but I just remember there was something I needed to mention to you Tru." Marianna stood up and went to switch on her television, "There's a newscast being repeated at this moment that I think you should see. Not that it directly involves the Slayer, but it is still something that as a citizen you should take note of."

As the screen came to life, Tru saw the person she really didn't want to see for a long long time.

"….Every day he doesn't people will Die…" the Joker's grinning face swarmed the camera, and Tru felt her skin crawl, "…I'm a man of my word" the camera shut off and the news reporter came back on, "This unknown criminal, aliasing himself only as the Joker has threatened that unless Batman-" Tru couldn't hear any more, she got up and started restlessly pacing the room. Marianna looked up in puzzlement and immediately turned the volume down, "Tru is there something wrong?"

Tru whipped around, "No" she felt her voice shake a little but covered it up with steel. "No why should there be something wrong?"

Marianna stood up and gestured to the television set, "I do realise he is human and therefore not your concern however-"

"Not my concern?" Tru interrupted, "He kills innocent people, he feeds off their fear and laughs at it. I'd say that was pretty inhumane."

Marianna nodded in confirmation, "Inhumane, yes I agree. However-"

"He's a monster that deserves everything that's coming to him." Tru clenched her fists and heard knuckles pop. "Next time I meet him, I'll be damned sure to do that" she gave a small satisfied smile and turned to walk out.

Marianna stepped in her way, "Tru, I showed you this to warn you as a citizen, not as the Slayer. He must be left up to Batman to deal with him, this is his jurisdiction, not yours. Please take the utmost caution, he is not a vampire, therefore you do not have the experience in dealing with men like him."

Marianna looked the part of a scolding headmistress as she stared at Tru, however she also saw a sense of compassion behind the lenses of her rimmed glasses. For a second she thought about relenting, but just the thought of his grin, the way he looked at her as if he wanted to taste all her secrets and then spill them out onto the road…she felt the anger rising up and she breathed in deep to calm it down.

"I'm sorry," she gave a reassuring smile and winked at her Watcher, "You're right its Batman's fun. I'm better off out of it."

Marianna still wasn't sure whether to believe her or not, but for the moment she thought it best to let it go. "I'm glad you agree Tru. Now it's almost 8.30, I hate to be rude but I must dash."

_8.30_

_The Meeting._

"Oh Sh-" Tru clamped a hand over her mouth and grimaced, "I gotta run too! I am soo fired."

"Do you want a lift?" Marianna asked in concern.

Tru shook her head and opened the door, "Thanks but I think I'll run, even without Slayer speed I can still beat the traffic. Talk later!" with a wave she was gone.

Marianna watched out her window at the Slayer sprinting down the road, she gave a frown.

_That was the first time Tru has lied to me._

She bit her lip, she couldn't help it. She felt worried.

_------------------------------------------------------------------_

_And so she should be, cos plenty is gonna happen! More Joker coming soon....lots and lots of Joker wooop ^^  
_


	3. Finally His

_A/N: Hey guys! Chapter 3 is up! By the quick note to **guardnexus**, I took heed of your brilliant advice and have altered the Joker scene in chapter 2. You were right about the stake, it was better for him to use something else. So I've changed that little bit, can ya let me know if its an improvement? Thank you!_

_Anyways so yes, here's chapter 3, I hope you guys still like it!_ There will be lots more Joker in future chapters, sorry there hasn't been a great deal as of yet, but I promise more is coming! Thanks to all those who have reviewed, **guardnexus,redragon, Lexicon, Veronicam, KaraT, Selene is the Jokers girl ** thanks to all of you!

When the Joker met the Slayer

--------------------

Chapter 3

_Finally His_

--------------------_  
_

Needless to say the meeting didn't go too bad, apart from the fact that Tru arrived a whole 8 minutes late, which meant the coffee didn't arrive for a total of 12 minutes after the clients had sat down. Not only that, but Davina was acting nice to her and didn't even pull her into her office to tell her off. She merely smiled and patted her on the shoulder, thankfully the good one, and firmly but sweetly told her it was ok.

That only meant one thing.

Bruce Wayne was in the building.

Finally Tru got to sit down at about eleven, she grabbed a cup of steaming hot coffee and proceeded to turn on her computer. Despite her super healing powers, her shoulder was still giving her grief, probably due to the fact that she wasn't wearing a sling like she was supposed to. That would just bring too much attention to herself, and explaining a shot wound wasn't too much fun. Not that it was a rare occurrence in Gotham, quite the contrary, but Tru really wasn't in the mood to make small talk.

So of course this would be the perfect moment for Mr Wayne to walk right into her department.

Tru glanced at him curiously from underneath her lashes, despite his well bred charm an million dollar suit he looked…tired. As if he'd been having bad dreams all night like her.

_Although I doubt it was about the similar thing._

For a second she felt the Joker's eyes on her again, his piercing glare rolling over her body, her skin shivered and she felt goosebumps erupt on her bare arms.

"Is it cold in here?"

A warm male voice entered her thoughts and she realised she was staring at Bruce Wayne himself, his smile was a genuine one, and his eyes seemed to be crinkling with amusement.

"I uh" Tru was at a loss for words, "Good Morning Mr Wayne" she quickly brushed down her skirt and resumed to professional receptionist mode, "Are you here to see Davina, I can ask if she's free-"

"Actually it was you I wanted to see, I spoke with Davina this morning and she said she would leave some files for me with you. Is it ok if I pick them up now?"

Tru remembered the beige folder she had to put in the filing cabinet next to the wall.

"Ah yes" she nodded her head and got up, "I'll just go get it for you…sir"

Bruce Wayne smiled again and gestured to her, "Please, it's just Bruce, or Mr Wayne if there are formal looking people around but as I can see-" he made a point of looking around, "it's Bruce for now" he winked.

Tru smiled and went to open the filing cabinet door except it was stuck.

She sighed, she knew it was a tough draw to open, but still she usually always got it out in one smooth yank. Except this time she didn't have her full strength behind her in her shoulder so when her weakened arm lost it grip and hit the cabinet behind her she winced silently. Still this time she used her good arm and yanked the draw out easily, handing the beige folder over to Bruce she noted his concerned expression and frowned, "Are you ok?" she asked worriedly.

"Actually, I was going to ask the same of you-" he wasn't looking at her as he pointed towards the cabinet she bashed.

She turned around and noticed what he was pointing at.

"Ah." was all she managed.

The reinforce steel cabinet had a Tru-elbow dent in its side.

She caught him watching her in astonishment, "Uh, guess I'll add that to the weekly stationery shop" she tried to joke but failed miserably.

"Uh-huh" still not looking convinced, Bruce Wayne walked away as one of the associates called out to him, "Excuse me" his upbringing refused him to disregard his manners, even if his mouth was still hanging in a 'o' shape.

Tru grimaced, last thing she needed right now was to be fired due to furniture bashing. She tried to mould the dent into a feasible shape but gave up and put her 3ft office plant in front of it instead. Job Done.

When she looked up she saw Bruce Wayne had gone.

--------

"Hey it's me"

"Hey Lis what's up? You sound low" It was almost four thirty and Tru was mentally exhausted from filing all afternoon, she still wasn't able to fix the filing cabinet after all, but for now she was just worried about finishing the filing in time so she could leave work at a reasonable hour.

"I just called to say…Tru one of the lawyers working on a case with me, he just found out one of his brother's friends was killed last night."

Tru snapped to attention, "Oh God Lis that's awful, was it…" she lowered her voice, "the Joker?" she gulped…even saying his name made her shoulder ache.

There was a moments silence on the other end of the phone, "Actually, according to the coroners report there were…bite marks."

Tru's heart stopped.

"Tru?"

"Yeah I'm here Lis, I just, damn I was out patrolling last night, I knew I shoulda stayed out longer but-"

"You got shot" Lissy's voice was forceful, "Don't blame yourself Tru, there's only one of you, there's no way you could have stopped it, you can't save everyone."

_Still doesn't make me feel any better._

"Well then looks like I'm gonna up my patrolling rounds from now on. Don't make any detours tonight Lis, go straight home and stay in. I'll be back late."

She could almost hear her friend nodding through the telephone wire, "Will do. Be careful OK Tru? Kick some butt" Tru smiled at that and saw a junior copywriter come into the department, quickly she said, "Gotcha, catch ya later. Take care." she put the phone own and looked at the masses of filing still left to do. To her astonishment it was almost five and it was getting dark extremely quickly outside.

Tru grabbed her belongings and shoved the rest of the filing in her drawers to do tomorrow, filing can wait. Innocents in the jaws of bloodsucking vampires could not. She didn't even stop to think how angry Davina would be with her leaving half an hour early. All she could think about was kicking some serious undead butt…and chocolate chip cookie dough.

The air was cold, even colder than the night before. Tru knew it wasn't the best idea to physically strain her shoulder only a day after a bullet ripped into it, but she couldn't stay at home, her conscious wouldn't allow it. _Drat_ she forgot to bring her patrolling clothes with her to work this morning, she was going to have to jog home and change. Her work attire consisted of a white shirt and a slim-fitting pencil skirt. Not exactly the most easiest to run or do a roundhouse kick in. Still she had the good fortune to put on her almost knee length black boots with a glorious pointy heel. They were great for rib splitting kicks. The heels were effective at bringing vampires to her, the sound of the heels tapping on the ground was the sound of a young innocent girl, otherwise known as an easy meal. As she walked hastily towards her apartment she heard a sound, a sound of running and a crash.

_Ohno c'mon at least give me time to get changed first!_

She wanted to run upstairs and at least get changed into her leather trousers but the adrenaline started pumping around her body and she knew she couldn't waste a second. She was almost there when she realised she had left her spare stake in her office draw.

_Damn, wearing a skirt and no weapon. What are the chances I'm gonna die tonight?_

Still she pressed on, she was pretty resourceful, Tru was sure she could find a makeshift one somewhere.

She felt the presence of the vampire before she even saw him. Her body moved without her needing to instruct it, she punched the vampire in the face knocking him back, crouching down on one knee she attempted to sweep his legs out from underneath him but she almost lost her balance as she remembered the skirt. With a growl she grabbed the hem and tore it upwards, splitting the skirt and resumed to kicking his legs out, making him buckle to the ground. Tru tried not to think about how long it took her to save up that $120 she just ruined, and what she was supposed to wear tomorrow. Instead she focused on beating the vampire up, not letting him take a swing at her, all the time looking around for a weapon of some kind.

She only took her focus off him for a second, but at that moment she realised her mistake, she tried to duck but she wasn't quick enough. She felt his fist crack her in the skull, she saw stars and tried not to fall. SMACK…another fist in the face, another in the chest. Tru could taste blood in her mouth and her she felt dizzy. He hit her on the nose and she felt herself sagging. The vampire grinned and kicked her in the side of her knee bringing her to the floor. He stamped his foot down hard on her chest and she could hear a rib being broken, air hissed out of her.

"Say goodnight little girl" the vampire hissed as he grabbed her shirt collar and dragged her head upwards to meet his, he crouched down and straddled her. Tru tried to move but her energy felt sapped, she didn't have the strength to move. She felt blood run from her nose and leave a coppery tang in her mouth.

_Is this it?_

Her mind and screamed in denial but her body refused to comply. To her disbelief Tru shut her eyes and prepared for the worst.

Suddenly she heard a deafening bang and the vampire released her. She opened her eyes to see the vampire clutching his arm and hissing in pain, another bullet ripped through his chest and he got up. Looking at Tru and back to the one who shot him, he made a decision.

He ran off, clutching his arm.

There was a moments silence and Tru thought she was alone, until she felt someone grab her collar again and pulled her up, this time a little more gentle.

She opened her eyes and saw the Joker smiling down at her. She tried to struggle but her energy had still abandoned her.

He leaned in, his breath warming her face and he spoke ever so softly down at her, "Does this mean…we're friends now?" he asked her slowly, his curls caressing her head, his face was so close. She opened her mouth to reply but no words came out. The last thing she remember as she blacked out was him lifting her off the ground.

-----------------------------


	4. A Confident Clown

**A.N: Sorry for the delay in updating! It seems college work has to take a bit of precedence but don't worry I'm back and full of ideas ^^ Thanks for waiting! :)**

**Here's chapter 4, Tru's just been captured...but for how long can you keep a slayer captive?**

When the Joker met the Slayer

--------------------

Chapter 4

A Confident Clown

-------------------

Tru was awoken from her blissful silence by the scraping of metal. She winced at the sound but dared not move. She knew immediately that she was in unfamiliar surroundings, yet she kept her eyes shut and breathing steady to allow herself time to adjust to her new found frame of consciousness . She cleared her mind and allowed her ribcage to rise and fall at an even pace despite the acceleration of her heartbeat.

Even with her eyes closed she felt the vastness of the room, she knew she was in the middle of it but that she was alone.

And tied up.

Tru gave a sigh and opened her eyes, she gave an experimental tug on the chains that bound her hands in front of her. To her surprise though her feet were free and she gave them a wiggle to ensure the blood was running freely through them. Suddenly her nose twitched and she smelt something in the air….funny it almost smelled like…

Blood.

Recognition flickered somewhere in her memory and she struggled to think how she knew this place.

Then it all came back to her.

The video from the news report, this was where the Joker had videoed his victims.

She whipped her head around and drank in the room that imprisoned her, as her senses accurately told her, the rooms dimensions were large. It looked as though it was an abandoned warehouse, about the size of her entire apartment.

_But obviously with less taste._

There was one window, about ten feet up the wall to the right hand side of her. Daylight streamed through it and as she turned around to take a closer look she felt a slight resistance in her chest.

Tru winced and glanced down at her shirt, or the remains of it at least.

After being beaten to a bloody pulp Tru was amazed she had any clothes left. She remembered being kicked in the chest and by the protestation of her ribs she assumed they weren't completely healed yet.

The blood she smelled was probably from her cut lip and nose.

"That'll teach me for going out without a weapon" she chastised herself angrily, "That was a damn close one Tru, you coulda died last night-"

_Hang on._

The real question was, why was she still alive in the first place?

_Because he saved your ass…_

Tru shivered as she remembered him leaning over her, his breath warm on her cheeks, his hands slipping into the collar of her shirt. The last thing she could summon up in her memory was him lifting her up and holding her to him as he walked-

But…why….?

_Because you intrigue him_

"I intrigue him cos I got a throat he likes to slit" Tru shook off the memory and cracked a couple of knuckles, "But he really has no idea who he's dealing with" She rolled her neck from side to side smiling in satisfaction when she felt her sinews pop.

_That's a bit of tension released anyway._

Her badass demeanour was thrown when suddenly the screeching of metal pierced her thoughts, Tru whipped herself to her feet in a flash and prepared herself for what was entering the room.

_This time I'm ready, bring it on whatever ya got, guns, bazookas, rapid dogs, Hell I'll even fight a human size tin of tuna if you got one you just wait-_

"What the...?" Tru blinked in surprise when she saw who had been thrown into her cell.

It was the runaway from the other night.

The girl only looked about sixteen and she was wearing the same clothes from the night before, it was as if they were having a competition with Tru's clothes in terms of raggedness and dirt.

Her face was pale and drawn and it seemed she had been held captive for longer than Tru. It wasn't until the men had gone and the grinding of metal subsided that the girl finally looked up.

At the sight of Tru her eyes widened and she backed away until she was up against the door.

"H-hey" Tru put her shackled hands up in surrender and took a step forward, "I'm not gonna hurt you, are you ok?"

The girl looked through her fringe and her lips trembled a little but she didn't say anything, she continued to look warily at Tru from the other side of the room.

Tru noticed her hands weren't shackled together like hers and she wondered why, her guess was that she had been a prisoner longer than her and therefore was too weak to be of any threat.

"Please....He…he said you were gonna kill me." the girl choked out, she looked so frail, her thin arms crossed over her chest.

Tru felt the anger rise up inside her, what sort of man enjoyed torturing young girls?

"I'm Tru" she gestured to herself, careful not to poke herself in her healing ribs, "And you don't need to be afraid Ok? I'm not going to hurt you. I'm gonna get you out. I'm gonna get us both outta here then I'm gonna beat that clown to a bloody pulp." she grinned, "So you got a name too?"

The girl hesitated and nodded, "I'm Chloe."

She really didn't look well, her skin was pale and her hair fell over her shoulders in greasy clumps.

_God knows what she's been through_ Tru thought, uneasiness squirmed around in her stomach though she wasn't sure why. There was something niggling at her, she brushed it off as concern for the girl, first things first, she had to get them both out of here.

The window seemed the best option, it was too high for any normal person to reach but even with bruised ribs Tru was confident she could make it. As she squinted through the light streaming through she felt the girl move towards her.

"So, how did you get captured?" Chloe asked.

Tru frowned, her back still turned she mentally measured up how she could get them both out, "Huh? Oh I wasn't looking where I was going. Pretty stupid for someone living in Gotham eh?" Tru turned around and smiled at her, but still Chloe didn't smile back.

"He's not like the others y'know," Tru didn't need to ask who 'he' was, she easily knew.

"Oh yeah?" her mind only half on the answer as she went over to the wall and examined it for any potential foot holes, "and why is that?"

"He…he knows stuff. Stuff about Gotham, about people living here, he even said he knew about the others who lived here. Like demons and that. He said that the police can't help anyone, he said they wouldn't be able to save me."

There was something in her voice that niggled in to Tru's conscious a little further, "Y'know Chloe, he may seem different but in the end he's a criminal, a low-life who likes to torture innocent people. Believe me when I say he will be stopped." Tru turned around and pointed at her, "Everything he says is just to manipulate people, he doesn't know anything, he's just a hot-shot with a gun. They'll take him down and throw away the key." With a sigh she turned around and squinted up at the window, "So…you shouldn't listen to him saying things like 'no one is able to save you' because it's not true. There are people out there who have the power to do something, those who can help."

Chloe answered in a soft tone, "People like you?"

Tru nodded and walked up to the girl, she wrapped her chained hands around the girls cold ones. "Exactly" she smiled into her eyes, trying to convey the confidence she didn't quite feel. But looking into her eyes….

The warning in her brain had lit a spark and she looked down at the cold hands nestled in hers, her gaze travelled up and rested on

Her neck.

"But…he was still right, wasn't he"

Tru's eyes widened and she let go of her hands, backing away she shook her head in disbelief.

_How did I not see it before?_

"Because you didn't save me."

Even before she morphed, even before Chloe's face changed, Tru knew what she had done. What she had let happen.

Her innocent was dead.

And it was because of her.

Tru knew that the odds were against her every night when she went patrolling; One of her, thousands of them, there were bound to be casualties. Yet the guilt she felt was colossal, it clouded her mind, a part of her still hoped she could save her still.

"Chloe I-"

SMACK

The vampire punched her in the face, it didn't knock her back but she felt her lip split open.

"Are you sad now? Is the guilt ripping through you, just like they ripped open my neck and turned me into this?" There was no innocence in her tone now, Chloe the vampire's voice was full of menace as she threw her arms up in a 'look-at-me' gesture.

Tru felt the remorse rushing through her and it was all she could do not to look away, "I'm sorry."

"You're sorry? Don't tell me you care" the vampire spat out, "You killed me, you let _them_ do this to me, because you ran. You ran and left me for them to find."

"I didn't have a choice, if I stayed I would have died to. Either way-"

"Either way you let them kill me. And now I'm going to repay the favour." the vampire licked her lips and grinned, sharp canine teeth leered at her, "You really think you can help people? Your just like him, _insane_" she laughed and lunged at the Slayer.

Tru dodged easily but she didn't fight back, her mind was reeling from the shock, she ran to save her own skin and ended up letting an innocent die.

_You can't save them all_ Lissy's voice rung through her brain but Tru refused to be distracted again, last time she did that she ended up in this place.

Instead she slipped into defensive stance and held her hands up, the constraints made it difficult but she refused to lose her focus.

Chloe laughed again and spat at her, "You serious? You gonna kill me again? Haven't you had enough fun killing innocent people?"

"You're not an innocent" Tru replied as she swung her shackles across the vampires face and swept her legs out from under her. The vampire went down easily and Tru planted a heel on it's chest.

"What you going to do? Stare me to death?" it taunted her as it hissed in pain when Tru dug her heel in, piercing skin.

"Not quite" she replied grimly, she picked up the vampire deftly with her tied up hands and threw her into the sunlight.

The vampire screamed in pain, its smoking body writhing on the floor as flames erupted from its skin.

Tru watched in silence.

She saw Chloe stare at her through green eyes and mouthed her name seconds before she dusted.

Tru stayed there for a long time, watching the dust remnants swirling about on the concrete floor.

----

_That's It, No more!_

Screaming in frustration Tru ran over to the metal enforced door and started beating it with her chains.

"You happy now? You out there laughing in your greasepaint? You sicken me you hear that?" She hit the door again, chains clanking, hands aching. Her throat hurt but she was too angry to care.

"This isn't your city to play with! You can't just play with people's lives like that, You have no right being here, you better get out or I swear I will kill you! don't think I won't because you have no idea who you're dealing with!"

Her slayer strength cursed through her veins and she reigned punishing blows on the door until she felt the skin break on her palms. Tru banged once more on the door for good measure and sagged against it, she pressed her bleeding and bruised palms together and let her head fall in front of her.

Her breath returned to normal seconds later but she could still feel her heart aching.

_You can't save everyone Tru_

"I know!" she cried out loud and let her head fall back against the door, "But I did kill her, she was right, I killed her. It's my fault." with the first tear she let herself sob as she mourned for the innocent she failed to protect.

Minutes later she felt the door move and she got to her feet again. This time she didn't even bother turning around, she knew who it was coming in.

She heard him walk up to her, she felt his breath on the back of her neck.

She could snap his neck right now, even with shackles on.

But she felt herself resisting, but Why? He _deserved_ to die, he was criminal, a murderer, a-

She turned around and met him eye to eye.

"You didn't like my little game then?" he cocked a brow inquisitively and stared at her, "I thought you'd be pleased to see a long lost friend again_, _but if you go around _killing_ them..._" _he shrugged nonchalantly.

Tru balled her fists, and before she knew what she was doing she hit him in the face. He staggered back and cupped his chin.

"Now _that_ wasn't a very nice thing to do, was it? Hm?" he laughed at her. Without warning he grabbed her by the neck and slammed her into the door behind him.

To his delight she didn't even flinch, the strength she possessed was relishing, it thrilled him to think what she was capable of.

"Now," he smacked his lips and leaned in towards her, revealing a shiny switch blade as he did so. Running it slowly across her lips he looked her seriously in the eyes, "I really don't wanna fight you, although as fun as that would be." He closed his eyes for a minute and shook his head with excitement, "It would be something I could savour, but for now, for now, I _really_ would like for you to tell me something" He waited expectantly, his breath fanning her cheeks stinging her bleeding lip.

"And that would be?" Tru responded quietly, menace obvious in her voice.

"I'd really like to put a name to the superhero" his eyes were laughing at her but the rest of him was serious. Tru felt his strength pressing against her, she realised he must be using most of it to keep her restrained, that raised her confidence a little.

She realised she was fighting an inner battle, part of her knew she could easily escape him and yet…

She was intrigued by him.

_I guess that's something we have in common_ her traitorous mind was saying. Tru found herself speaking back.

"It's Tru"

"Tru? Well Tru firstly it's a pleasure to formally meet your acquaintance." he gave a slight bow and a mocking smile appeared on his painted face. "Secondly, now _this_ is important so please listen carefully to what I gotta say" he spoke slowly but there was a quiet authority in his tone, "I brought you here to ask you something."

"What makes you think-"

"_Because_ Tru, because I _need _you. You have something I don't have, all this-" he gestured to her with the switch blade, "this power, this energy which I could really do with., you'd be a great asset to me."

Tru looked at him in disbelief, "You want me to work with _you?" _Tru almost laughed out loud in surprise, "You're a confident clown you know that?"

"Ooh Believe me Tru, I'm full of surprises. Now, Listen, I'll explain it all in detail later, but time is kinda running short so I sort of need a yes or no answer like uh-" he flicked his wrist up and examined his watch with a frown "ooh now actually, so I'll make it quick, and how about this, I'll _even _let go of ya for a sec. I can see who you are Tru, I can tell you're a tiny bit curious" he grinned and licked his scars hungrily, "How about it?"

Tru clenched her fists, the desire to punch his smiling face was in too strong, but she made herself quieten the slayer inside her, she had a chance to try and figure him out.

"You do realise you're a criminal and I'm...not?" Tru hesitated with her reply, she wasn't sure how much he knew about her although he seemed intelligent enough to respect her strength. The Joker possessed an aura of confidence, there was something that fleshed him out from the rest of the criminals in Gotham. He seemed to move with a strange, unpredictable sense of authority which intrigued her, both as a person and an enemy. She knew in order to find out more, to find his weaknesses she needed to stay in the loop.

There was only one thing for it.

She lifted her chin and faced him through her blue eyes, "I'm listening."

------------------------------


End file.
